callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Der Riese/Quotes
I give you... the new quotes page for Der Riese! Feel free to add anything from the trailers/gameplay videos that I may have missed. WouldYouKindly 20:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I think it would be appropiate for me to say, "Danke!"Cpl. Wilding 13:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) misquote I have no time to do this, but the qoutes that say oorah is supossed to be Ura. it means hooray. 05:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Wrong. "Oorah" is a "cheer" of sorts (for lack of a better term) that the US marines use. Dempsey is a marine, so it's correct. WouldYouKindly 06:19, September 7, 2009 (UTC) The Rules Okay, since apparently NOBODY knows how to do anything on this page properly, here are the ground rules: *If you are adding a new quote, this is the format for what to type: *Just LEAVE THE SPACES ALONE. The only way to properly space is to follow each quote with the forced line break HTML tag ( ). THIS IS FINAL. *Please use proper punctuation. The quote itself has to have punctuation marks where needed, but the description of when they say it does not have any punctuation to end the description (meaning commas and other marks are okay within sentences, but don't use a period or anything else to end the whole description). *Keep spelling as correct as possible. You may need to use a writer's voice to misspell words sometimes (i.e. Fuckin', Gonna), but spell properly. Saying words like the examples is right, but when you spell Browning with a "Q", you're ruining the page. *Retain accuracy. You're bound to forget some of the quote before you hit the computer after the match, but try and keep it as close to the real thing as possible. Please follow these rules if you want to edit this page, we're in the middle of deciding a BIG revamp, and the more you follow the rules, the less we have to fix before we send this page off. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 19:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I think the spaces are another RTE bug, it's not done intentionally, we'll just have to fix them as we go WouldYouKindly 01:53, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the newb speak, but what does RTE stand for? The spaces are made by a bunch of different users, anons mostly, but account users too. :WouldYouKindly is talking about the rich text editor which was released a few months ago. It is very buggy still and messes up the spacing quite frequently.-- 02:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) New Quotes Can people please start using the correct quote format for adding quotes? I'm getting sick of changing it around. For example: putting: , into the edit box will give you: * People keep trying and failing to make the text manually match that look and it's getting really annoying having to fix it, anyway, sorry for the rant, but it's little things like that that annoy me a bit >.> WouldYouKindly 02:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Whoops, sorry. I didn't know that. I'm really new to Wiki so I don't know how to do stuff like that. Cpl. Wilding 17:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) That's alright, I just wanted to get the message out there so this article's construction goes a lot smoother WouldYouKindly 04:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Removed quote? I put a quote I heard on here earlier, and when I checked back, it had disappeared. For reference, the quote was "Where do you come up with these expressions..." and Nikolai said it. Cpl. Wilding 00:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) It probably happened when I was revamping, just add it again, you shouldn't have any problems if that's the only thing you edit. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 02:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) One of Richtofen's Quotes I initially added one of his quotes as "Edward your head." BUT, now that i've been watching youtube videos and reading the comments on der riese, it has come to my attention that he may say "Ed wants your head". This would support the theory that he is Edward, Maxis' assistant. Can someone play the game and try to get that quote just to confirm that it is or isn't this one. Thankyou. --DrRichtofen 17:49, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I can only play by myself, really, but if anyone wants to assemble a team long enough to hear these quotes, weeellll, I have it on the 360. 18:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) One of the sound designers at Treyarch confirmed to me that it is indeed "Ed wants your head." If this page wasn't locked I would've adjusted the quote by now. :( --Nachtofen 01:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm your guy, to modify! :P ...I'm sorry, that was lame. But I'll change the quote. 03:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) 'Tis done. Now for your first major edit: copy down all the info on Edward's page, and go bug an admin to delete it. Afterward, just sprinkle the info into Richtofen's page. Tell them I got your back, if it helps. 03:28, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Akyoyo :) I also managed to find a youtube clip of the quotehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUEz_4fWgis so people can hear it for themselves... I don't know what more I can do. If people still insist on the wrong quote, then I give up, lol. --Nachtofen 04:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I Need Permission Im new so i dont know how to edit stuff. I watched this youtube video which had many Quotes which arnt in the quote page. so i clicked the edit link and then it said i dont have permission to edit the page. Does anyone Know how to fix this. You need to have a certain number of edits first probably. I think BigM protected it not only from users who don't have accounts, but from un-established users as well. Just as well, you don't seem to be able to type english very well, and you said you were new to editing...so...you kinda answered your own question, in a way. Oh, and obey the warnings, SIGN YOUR POSTS, STEVE. (~~~~) 23:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) To edit this page you need to be a registered user and your account has to be older than 4 days-- 00:28, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Nikolai's quotes Somebody removed a LOT of Nikolai's quotes. I don't know if it's because they cluttered up the page or what, but a majority of them were ones that I know he's said. I hate doing stuff like this, but I feel that it needs to be said. Cpl. Wilding 14:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, now I have no idea how THAT happened. That could be the real RTE bug, not the spacing (I know who's doing the spacing...), but I don't know for sure how a bunch of quotes disappeared. 14:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Well, they're all back now, but DAMN that's weird. 15:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha you make funny joke! -After getting a teddy bear out of the mystery box Does he say it sarcastically? 05:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Zackdecamp 02:10, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I have vodka, BUT NO FUCKING AMMO! -After running low on/out of ammo If this were Russia, you wouldn't have to do all this. You would press ONE button, and it would work. -After initiating a link to the mainframe You're killing them, I'm killing them. Even fucking DOC is killing them! -Randomly How come you always get the good guns and I get the Colt? -After witnessing Tank get a good gun Ugh, that vodka was terrible. Oh wait, that was teleporter! -After teleporting Now that I have speed, maybe I can drink vodka between kills! After getting speed cola In Russia i kill bears 10 times your size! -After getting a teddy bear out of the mstery box That's a big fucking knife! -After getting the Bowie Knife Monkey Bomb I think someone should put in the Monkey Bombs Quotes.Because im not aloud to. Steven le 02:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't gotten the monkey bomb that much, but I'll start it. 02:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I would of done it but I can,t until 4 days. Steven le 02:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Again, it's for a good reason. Please learn proper spelling, grammar, formatting, and other important typing/English skills before your first edit. 02:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oops, must of pressed the wrong button Steven le 05:08, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry for the insults. I looked at your other edits, and they're more or less properly typed. Thanks for all your other edits. My guess is you type in the dark sometimes? 05:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I guess my english is kinda bad. But also i am actually 11. Thata right i faked my age while signing up because it diddn't let me when i used my real age. Please dont ban me or anything for this. Steven le 09:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ...No, no, it gives me a chance to get a bigger edit count by proofreading...everything... 14:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I would do it my self but editing is blocked, here are some 'universal' quotes Monkey Bomb: "You're not Sam....." - When being primed. Zombies: "Sam?" - After surviving a monkey bomb explosion. Zombies: "Monkey?" - After surviving a monkey bomb explosion. Zombies: "Toy?" - When moving towards a primed monkey bomb. Got it. Thanks! 21:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Repeating Quotes I read the quote page and Nikolais quotes are repeated many times. Can someone fix this Steven le 10:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I was going to fix it last night, but something came up. I'll do it in a few minutes. 14:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Luck! And bug related things for future discussion. HOO-AH! Undoing finally works to correct these bugs! Just in time, that was the worst I've ever seen! 02:47, 15 August 2009 (UTC) More quotes Found these yesterday and today, can someone add them as i can't edit this page yet. I'll be adding more to my list later when i play it again. Tank: Where's this thing keep 160 rounds?? -getting the raygun get the marshmellows, i'll light the fire! -getting the flamethrower from box Smells like Zom-B-Q! -Flaming group of zombies "crazed laughter" -reciving heavy weapon from box nothing says i love you quite like a shotgun -buying double barrel This german shit is slower than a freakbag tied to a tree! -using the packs-a-punch You won't be laughing when i get through with you! -getting teddy in box go eat someone else! -after being hit and killing zombie Nikolai: This is a happy massacre! -After killing multiple zombies Even i can hit something with this! -Getting the FG42 you're almost as brave as me dempsy -after tank runs through a group of zombies I will share these points... With satan! -getting a Double points Points? i'm trying to stay alive here! -getting a Double points Don't make me fight with broken vodka bottle! -running low/out of ammo I feel empty, SHIT I am empty!- Out of ammo Oh it's another fucking dog show! - Start of hell hound round This thing is fucking heavy! - gets Wunderwaffe DG-2 Takeo: Don't drop limb, drop power up... -after killing & gibbing a zombie The dogs hunger for the flesh of us -at the start of a dog round Monkey: Lets play again! -Before exploding Ow Oooh Ow! -When thrown in furnace Shared lines: (yes, they have them) Nikolai: This looks powerful Tank: why don't you throw it at richtoffen? -Getting monkey bomb Shouldn't we add sam/demon voice to the list? Mdd3d 09:04, 16 August 2009 (UTC)Mdd3d _____________________________________ Yet more found today Dempsy: Yeah, i'm real thirsty partner... -After drinking Double tap rootbeer Oorah devil man! -Getting carpenter power up When i find your master i'm kicking his ass! -Hell hounds spawn Aww... Isn't that so fucking cute? -Getting the monkey bomb You meat heads too stupid to quit? -after Killing random zombie Raining led on you pussbag -Killing a random zombie Ah shit, Here come the dogs! -Hellhounds round Nikolia: Without ammo soviet war machine will grind to hault! -no ammo left Did someone make joke? -after someone else gets teddy bear Richtoffen: Let richtoffen's Carnival of horrors begin! -After getting monkey bomb Oh my, It kills people! Brillent! -After first using monkey bomb This is how dempsy's mother must have felt when he was born! -when surronded by zombies Monkey bomb Hello freind -Being primed. Demonic annoncer Uh oh -Hell hounds & power up spawn from teleporting Uh oh, NO TREATS FOR YOU! -Hell hounds spawn without power up Lets play a game... How about Hide & Seek?!? -activating Fly trap Oh you found one -finding one hide and seek item You found another -Finding a second You found them all...GAME OVER! -Finding them all. Mdd3d 10:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ___________________________________________ Thanks, i'll keep adding those i find... Expect more later today. Yet another Nikoli quote One of Nikoli's quotes is wrong. Its the one where he says "The same weapon I used to kill my second wife. It was an accident!... She talked too much." My friend received a PPSH from the box and he said the same thing, so it's not just the PTRS. (Plus the PPSH is Russian, so it would make a bit more sense) 23:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I'd be fine with having more weapons added to that quote, and the PTRS-41 is Russian too. CAW4 00:41, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Incorrect Quote? On the Richtofen quotes it is stated that he says "No more sing a long for the Kadabas" I have played as Richtofen many times, and he says Cadavers not Kadabas. :That makes a lot more sense, i'll go ahead and change it. WouldYouKindly 22:32, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think that the Nikolai quote after receiving the double points power-up is correct. I, and others, think he is saying "I will share these points with STATE" not "SATAN". It would make more sense, being that he is assumably a Communist and therefore would have to share his earnings with the government (state). 17:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Zombie quote Sometimes when you throw a monkey bomb the zombies attracted to it will chant "Monkey Monkey Monkey" You have to be pretty close and have no zombies screaming to hear it clearly. 02:37, 21 August 2009 (UTC) new quotes richtofen: For some reason,they hate you american,the list is getting looooong. -after dempsey killed bunch of zombies richtofen: Dempsey,i hate you,i hate your ugly voice -random Nikolai Quote "Can someone open the door to the cool gadgets?" — When near a closed door with insufficient points I thought he said this only when you walked up to the Pack-a-Punch door, and i thought it was "Hello, can you open the door so i can get to the cool gadgets." but i might be wrong or they may be separate quotes Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 17:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You're right, it's only for the PaPM. I'm pretty sure it's also something along the lines of "Hello? Can someone open this door to the really cool gadgets?". I will go change that, now. 17:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) You are missing my Favourite Dempsey Quote. "Looks like Santa got my Letter" -When Dempsey picks up the Ray Gun :Oh, okay. Darkman 4 23:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Takeo's Quotes I've noticed that Takeo makes some Japanese quotes at certain times. Can anybody figure out what they are/mean?--Poketape 23:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) New Quote Richtofen- Ich Bin FUCKING ANGRY when getting molotovs Are you sure it wasn't Ich Bin I'M FUCKING ANGRY!, to make fun of Kennedy's quote Ich bin ein Berliner? 20:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yep could someone add it Secronz 18:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ich bin is German for I am.--Son of maul 00:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Haven't seen this for Dempsey, yet. LethalBlues 22:45, 27 August 2009 (UTC)LethalBlues I've heard it multiple times, practically every time I get Quick Revive, though admittedly that isn't often. --Nachtofen 23:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I just heard Dempsey say: A quote by Doc Richtofen's Quotes Doctor Richtofen: TheSweeney 23:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I've heard him say that before. Alo, heard this: Then soon after: Dempys & Rictofen Cpl. Wilding 23:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to suggest someone add this; I was in a 4 player co-op playing as Richtofen a while back while staring at the Pack-A-Punch, and I randomly heard Richtofen sing in a light voice, "Double-Tap Double-Tap Double-Tap Root Beer!". I didn't get a recording or anything, and I've only heard it once, but it's definitely one of his more memorable quotes. I'm not sure what the trigger is. It may be from encountering a Perk machine or perhaps one of my friends that wasn't near us purchased Double Tap. Richtofen quote y'all are missing my favorite Richtofen quote i don't know exactly when he says it but its usually like this Dempsey:lookout there swarming Richtofen:Dempsey do you always have to be the center of attention did daddy not love you. --Son of maul 00:35, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :If you do find the quote, please add it to the page. We really need more Takeo and Richtofen quotes. CirChris -Here to help! 01:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Holy crap guys, we really need to get this article cleaned up. Somehow the Quote template got plasterd before every Richtofen quote and Monkey quote. Cpl. Wilding 20:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Done, I don't know how or why it happened, but it took me over an hour to fix. WouldYouKindly 20:49, September 24, 2009 (UTC) richtofen quote the doctor is fully booked come back another day